Escuro
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: O escuro só parece assustador quando Neji não está por perto.


**Escuro**

A coisa mais adorável, segundo Neji, em Hinata é seu medo de escuro. Mesmo adulta, onde quer que estivesse, ao apagar geral das luzes a mulher se encolhia em um canto e começava a tremer.

Para muitos, esse medo era infantil e bobo. Neji, entretanto, sabia que ela detestava escuro pela mesma razão que ele detestava hospitais. Lembrava-lhes a morte. Para ela, a morte da mãe em uma escura noite de sábado, para ele, a morte do pai após um acidente de carro.

Por isso, quando as luzes acabavam e só restava a escuridão, Neji procurava por Hinata, onde quer que ela estivesse, seja apenas para falar palavras confortadoras ao telefone (porque ela sempre lhe mandava mensagens desesperadas ao celular) ou para abraça-la até a luz voltar.

Nem sempre foi assim é claro. Houve um tempo que Neji odiara a família e desprezara a prima. Culpava-os pela morte do pai e, portanto, evitava-os sempre que podia. Hinata, como a menina tímida que sempre fora, escondia sua maior fraqueza, esperando que o pai nunca desconfiasse.

A primeira vez foi quando Neji tinha 16 anos, Hiashi ordenara que o sobrinho ajudasse Hinata com suas duvidas de matemática que a garota, por não ser _"inteligente o bastante" _– palavras do pai -não conseguia resolver sozinha. Já passava das onze horas e somente os dois primos estavam acordados, quando o incidente ocorreu. Um raio seguido de um trovão e a queda da luz. Neji soltou um suspiro indignado, mas sentiu o corpo da prima, ao seu lado, enrijecer. Duvidou que fosse por uma estupidez como medo do escuro, mas depois de se levantar, sugerindo que fossem dormir, ele percebeu que a garota começara a tremer.

Ouviu uma leve fungada e o pânico invadiu seu corpo. Nunca vira ou ouvira uma mulher, tão próxima de si, chorar antes. Em um impulso para acalmá-la, passou seus braços pela cintura dela e a abraçou. Hinata instantaneamente retribuiu o abraço, diminuindo os soluços e agarrando-se com toda a força na camisa dele.

Com a rapidez com que a luz se foi, ela voltou. E com isso, veio também a vergonha de Hinata e o orgulho de Neji. Soltaram-se imediatamente e Hinata deu as costas à ele, tentando limpar as lágrimas do rosto.

"_Vamos parar por hoje então?"_ o rapaz foi o primeiro a falar, recebendo um aceno afirmativo da prima. Subiram as escadas juntos e na porta do quarto dela, despediram-se com um rápido cumprimento, antes de se afastar, entretanto, Neji ouviu-a pronunciar um baixo: _obrigada._

A segunda vez que Neji presenciou uma crise de pânico da prima foi durante o aniversário da irmã mais nova desta. Hanabi iria fazer 12 anos e pediu de presente, uma grande festa de aniversário. Hiashi, que nunca foi capaz de negar algo à filha mais nova, preparou ainda uma surpresa. Assim que o bolo foi cortado e a garota sorria feliz, rodeada por todos os seus familiares, as luzes se apagaram. Muitas pessoas gritaram com a surpresa, mas Hinata, com seu pânico silencioso, agarrou a mão da pessoa mais próxima de si: Neji.

O rapaz, com então 17 anos – para sua própria surpresa, não hesitou em apertar a mão dela em retorno. Em uma rápida aproximação, sussurrou ao ouvido dela: _"Estou aqui."._

Quando as luzes se acenderam, mostrando o cantor favorito de Hanabi como sua surpresa de aniversário, Neji hesitou em se afastar e quando o fez, sentiu um aperto estranho em seu peito. Ao fim da festa, ao adentrar no quarto para dormir, encontrou um bilhete em cima de sua cama com a caligrafia impecável da prima: _"Espero não ter que transformar estes agradecimentos em rotina, em todo caso, obrigada de novo."._

A terceira vez Neji não estava em Konoha. Estava em um restaurante com alguns amigos em Tóquio. Tinha 18 anos e participava de uma viagem escolar, o jornal que passava na televisão informou que Konoha já estava sem luz havia três horas devido à queda de um poste. Ele quase entrou em pânico. Alguns amigos riram quando ele derramou um pouco de seu suco na mesa, mas sem esperar mais um segundo, dirigiu-se para a saída do lugar e pegou seu celular. A voz no outro lado da linha era fraca, e Neji sentiu seu coração se apertar ao pensar na prima, trêmula e sozinha no quarto escuro da grande mansão Hyuuga. _"Estou aqui Hinata. Esqueça o escuro e fale comigo."._

"_Eu... não..."._ As palavras foram abafadas por uma onda de choro mais violenta. "... _não... consigo"._

"_Então só escute a minha voz. Você lembra quando éramos pequenos e você teve um pesadelo? Como eu espantei os monstros debaixo da sua cama?"._

"_Você... só precisou falar..."._

"_Só precisei falar e eles foram embora. Bom, eu estou falando agora."._

"_Não... são os... monstros"._

"_Eu sei que não são. Mas vai funcionar do mesmo jeito, estou falando Hinata. Escute a minha voz. Só feche os olhos e escute. Nada vai acontecer, está tudo bem. Eu, seu pai e sua irmã estamos bem. É só o escuro.". _Ele continuou falando e ouvido os soluços da prima. Quando não ouviu mais nada, percebeu que ela havia dormido. Com um sorriso, desligou o celular e voltou para o restaurante. O aperto em seu peito e o pânico haviam desaparecido.

A quarta vez ele estava em casa. Havia recém voltado de Tóquio e assistia tv em seu quarto e ouviu o grito da prima quando o trovão soou e a luz desapareceu. Pulou da cama com a maior velocidade que conseguiu e correu para o quarto de Hinata. A garota estava parada perto da escrivaninha e quando viu o vulto adentrar seu quarto, a primeira palavra que falou foi o nome dele. Em passos vacilantes seguiu na direção do rapaz e jogou-se sobre os braços estendidos que esperavam por ela.

"_Estou aqui.". _Ela acenou afirmativamente e, sentindo-se tão segura nos braços dele, não chorou. Apenas ficou abraçada ao corpo firme dele, sentindo o perfume masculino inebriante, que a faziam esquecer o medo e o pânico.

Ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela, em meio aos cabelos azulados. Apertando-a ainda mais forte em seus braços, inalou o perfume dela e tomado por um impulso tão forte, levou as duas mãos ao rosto da prima e beijou-a. Naquele momento, esqueceram-se de tudo: o porquê de estarem ali, o medo, a casa. Os corpos se encaixaram como se tivessem sido feitos para se moldar um ao outro. As mãos de Hinata foram para baixo da camisa dele, enquanto as mãos de Neji acariciavam a cintura e também a nuca dela. Quando ela percebeu que não estava perto o bastante dele, subiu as mãos pelo abdômen dele levando a camisa junto. Neji ajudou-a a tirar sua camisa e fez o mesmo com a blusa dela.

Mesmo no escuro, o rapaz encontrou o caminho para a cama dela. Ao perceber a prima totalmente entregue e soltando gemidos baixos conforme acariciava seu corpo, não pode deixar de sorrir. Beijaram-se novamente, dessa vez de maneira mais forte e intensa, Hinata sentia que seu corpo precisava de mais. Ela ansiava pelo toque do primo e percebendo que ele ainda estava receoso do que fazer, levou suas mãos ao cós da calça dele e desabotoou-a. Ao sentir as mãos dela percorrendo seu corpo, Neji partiu o beijo soltando um gemido. Fitou-a intensamente e com a voz rouca perguntou se ela tinha certeza. A resposta foi um sorriso confiante e mais um beijo avassalador.  
>Quando a luz voltou, Hinata e Neji dormiam abraçados na cama dela, com apenas um fino lençol cobrindo seus corpos.<p>

A décima vez foi a pior. Neji estava em seu voo de volta de Hong Kong para Konoha e seu celular estava desligado. O medo veio mais forte para Hinata dessa vez e a sensação foi a mesma de perder a mãe. Ela não havia dito que o amava, não havia respondido ao pedido de casamento. Quando a luz voltou tudo que Hanabi viu foi a irmã desmaiada no chão da sala.

Ao pousar a primeira coisa que Neji ouviu foram as pessoas comentando sobre a queda de energia. Rapidamente ligou o celular e viu as 5 ligações perdidas com o numero de Hinata e uma mensagem de voz de Hanabi. Pediu um taxi enquanto ouvia a mensagem que a prima mais nova havia deixado. Sua voz estava desesperada quando pediu para o taxista leva-lo ao Hospital de Konoha.

Precisou enfrentar seu próprio medo de hospitais, mas por Hinata faria qualquer coisa. Quando entrou no quarto de Hinata, viu seu medo refletido nos olhos dela. A mulher assim que o viu soltou uma exclamação desesperada, mas também aliviada, Neji abraçou-a sussurrando as palavras como um mantra: _"Estamos aqui. Estamos bem.", _os dois choraram juntos.

A vigésima vez os dois estavam assistindo tv, abraçados no sofá de casa. Ao apagar das luzes Hinata levantou-se rapidamente. Lendo os pensamentos da esposa, Neji segurou-lhe a mão e os dois juntos, rumaram para o quarto recém-ocupado. O bebê dormia tranquilamente, a falta de luz não foi notada. A mulher passou a mão levemente pelo rosto do filho e sentiu a mão do marido rodear sua cintura. Neji beijou sua face carinhosamente e sussurrou: _"Eu estou aqui. E ele também. Nós estamos bem."._

Hinata sorriu. _"Sim, estamos bem. Obrigada."._ O agradecimento enfim, havia virado uma rotina.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu não tenho medo de escuro como a Hinata, mas escrevi essa fic à luz de velas, com o computador acabando a bateria e muita chuva lá fora. A inspiração vem do cotidiano não é? Só faltou o Neji pra me abraçar enquanto eu escrevia, mas aí já seria pedir demais. Espero que gostem e me deixem reviews, eu leio todas com muito carinho. Beijinhooooos.


End file.
